


the only heaven I'll be sent to (is when I'm alone with you)

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Come play, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Kisame's laugh is breathless. “I should win spars more often,” he says.





	the only heaven I'll be sent to (is when I'm alone with you)

Zabuza drags his hands down the heavy muscles of the back beneath him, presses his fingers along the definition of the long spine. Leans forward, pressing his teeth to the curve of a shoulder blade, and then slides his hands down to get two handfuls of ass as he drives in hard.

Kisame groans around a laugh, rocks back as his muscles clench, and Zabuza has to hiss at the clutch of velvety muscles along his cock, impossibly hot and tight.

“Careful there,” Kisame jokes, but his voice is hoarse and his grip on the log his chest is pressed against has gone white-knuckled. “I'm attached to that.”

“So am I,” Zabuza grits out, hitches his hips up hard and rocks them in a circle, and Kisame curses and shoves back, takes his whole cock without hesitation and moans for more. It’s fucking _hot_ , and Zabuza groans, buries his face in Kisame's spine as he keeps his hips moving. He doesn’t try to pull out, can't bring himself to leave the tightness of Kisame's body, but rolls his hips and makes Kisame grunt with each hard press where he’s most sensitive.

Kisame's laugh is breathless. “I should win spars more often,” he says, and shifts back.

Zabuza moans as Kisame presses him back and down until he’s kneeling, Kisame sitting fully on his cock. “Fuck,” he growls, grits his teeth. He has to press his forehead against Kisame's back and breathe carefully to keep his control. “You need to spar more with me, period,” he gets out.

With a rough chuckle, Kisame catches his wrist, drags his hand around to his thick cock, the tip weeping precum. Gladly, Zabuza wraps his fingers around it, strokes firmly from root to head, and moans when Kisame's muscles clamp down on him. He presses his teeth to a curve of muscle, just skims it instead of biting down—Kisame doesn’t like to be on the receiving end of bites, even if he has now problem doling them out, as the marks littering Zabuza’s shoulders prove.

“Harder,” Kisame orders, rocking back hard, and Zabuza groans but obeys, thrusting up as he starts stroking harder, twisting his fist on each upward stroke. Kisame growls, meets each of his thrusts hard enough that their balls slap together, and Zabuza shudders, gasps. Moves harder, tries to keep his rhythm even though all he can think of is the sheath of Kisame's muscles around him, the weight of the body against him. His completion is coming on fast, and he grips the head of Kisame's cock, presses his thumb hard into the knot of nerves beneath the mushroom head, and feels the full-body jerk Kisame gives before he cries out, rough and low. Cum floods Zabuza’s fist, and he makes a desperate, startled sound but Kisame is grinding back into him, muscles fluttering around his cock, and it’s too much. Zabuza buries his own cry in Kisame's skin, muscles locked as he comes.

Above him, there's a breath, and then a laugh. Kisame pulls off his cock with a wet sound, and Zabuza has just enough time to catch the trickle of fluid down thick thighs before Kisame turns, catching the hand that’s wet with his cum and pressing it down between Zabuza’s thighs. His eyes are luminescent in the gathering dusk, and his grin is white and full of teeth. “I'm not done yet,” he says lightly. “Open yourself up.”

Fuck. Zabuza swallows hard, tilting his head back as he slides his wet fingers into himself. He’s going to have a hell of a lot more bites to explain to Haku in the morning, apparently, but hell, it’s entirely worth it.


End file.
